In the CATV industry, cable television signals are traditionally transmitted by coaxial cable. As the cable is extended through a distribution network, several types of electrical devices, such as filters, traps, amplifiers, and the like, are used to enhance the signal and ensure signal integrity throughout the transmission. It is therefore necessary to prepare a coaxial cable for interconnection to these devices in such a manner so as to ensure that the signal is not lost or disrupted.
In a traditional interconnection of the coaxial cable to the electrical device, the coaxial cable is attached in axially aligned relation to a conductive pin extending outwardly from the electrical device. The pin then transmits the signal from the coaxial cable to the electrical device. A conductive lead extending rearward from the electrical device carries the electrically treated signal to the distribution cable in the CATV system.
It is also necessary to terminate a coaxial cable distribution line at its end point. To terminate the coaxial cable, its central conductor is interconnected to a termination connector, such as a UMTR (Universal Male Terminator). The termination connector includes a first end, a body portion which defines a cavity, electrical components mounted within the cavity such as a capacitor to dissipate the charge, a resistor for impedance matching purposes, and an end cap that concludes the connector. The central conductor of the coaxial cable is electrically attached to a pin extending outwardly from the electrical components. As used herein, “connector” refers to either a termination type connector or any other standard coaxial cable connectors used in a CATV system.
On occasion, a high voltage surge is transmitted through the coaxial cable, for instance, due to a lightning strike. If this high voltage surge is permitted to be picked up by the input pin and transmitted to the electrical device within the connector, the device becomes inoperable due to the electrical components essentially melting or otherwise deteriorating as a consequence of the surge. A new connector then needs to be installed at the site of the surge.
A cable connector having a device that provides an alternate path for high voltage surges of electricity in order to protect the integrity of any electrical components positioned within the connector is therefore highly desired.